Girl Scouts of Maine
The sole Maine Girl Scout council, Girl Scouts of Maine, formed in October 2007 by the merger of Abnaki Girl Scout Council and Girl Scouts of Kennebec Council. It serves over 14,000 girls and has about 4,000 adult volunteers and is headquartered in South Portland, Maine. History The sole Maine Girl Scout council, Girl Scouts of Maine, formed in October 2007 by the merger of Abnaki Girl Scout Council and Girl Scouts of Kennebec Council. It serves over 14,000 girls and has about 4,000 adult volunteers and is headquartered in South Portland, Maine. Organization Service Centers: * Bangor, Maine * Presque Isle, Maine * South Portland, Maine Camps * Kirkwold is in Readfield * Natarswi is in Baxter State Park near Millinocket * Pondicherry is 700 acres (2.8 km2) in the White Mountains near Bridgton * Scelkit is 5 acres (20,000 m2) on Gerrish Island, Kittery Point Levels * Daisy Scouts (Grades K-1) * Brownie Scouts (Grades 2-3) * Junior Scouts (Grades 4-5) * Cadette Scouts (Grades 6-8) * Senior Scouts (Grades 9-10) * Ambassador Scouts (Grades 11-12) Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be Honest and Fair, Friendly and Helpful, Considerate and Caring, Courageous and Strong, and Responsible for what I say and do, And to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout Journeys We know she wants to make a difference in the world—and have fun doing it. She’ll do just that through Girl Scout Leadership Journeys. She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: * It’s Your Story—Tell It! * It’s Your Planet—Love It! * It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies When you buy Girl Scout Cookies, you make adventures possible with every box. When girls participate in the Girl Scout Cookie Program, they get more than new adventures. They develop important life skills—goal setting, decision making, money management, people skills, and business ethics—that will set them up for success beyond anything they can imagine. Meet the Cookies * Thin Mints * Samoas * Tagalongs * Trefoils * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Toffee-tastic * Girl Scout S'mores For Cookie Sellers There's more to Girl Scout Cookies than What is in the Box! When you sell Girl Scout Cookies, you're doing more than just helping your customers stock up on delicious treats (and having lots of fun). You're doing it with a goal in mind. Whether that goal is a pizza party, a community project, or your first overnight trip with your troop, you know how many boxes you need to sell to make it happen. But did you know that you're also part of a huge business, one that's run by girls just like you all over the country? Even cooler: being a Girl Scout Cookie Professional gives you skills essential for success both now and later: * Goal Setting * Decision Making * Money Management * People Skills * Business Ethics Highest Awards & Badges Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Maine Category:Part of WAGGGS